


from today, i adore you!

by firefallen (halocinated)



Category: GFriend (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the soonhoon is implied tbh i can't resist
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/firefallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan cuplikan cerita tentang kisah-kasih di sekolah, mudahnya? Ada Kim Mingyu yang kelewat memperhatikan manajer baru klub basketnya, kisah cinta Seokmin dan Yuna yang penuh gula-gula, Kwon Soonyoung yang ditinggal pacaran adik kelasnya...</p><p> </p><p>Yah.</p><p>Sangat beragam, kan? Namanya juga masa sekolah. Kamu tidak mungkin tidak ingat suatu hal darisana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mingyu/eunha: not as fragile as a glass bead

**Author's Note:**

> Memberdayakan akun untuk coba-coba mengepos fanfic. Kali pertama mempublikasikan tulisan secara luas di platform ini, hehe, I'm pretty nervous. Tolong kritik dan sarannya! <3

  1. **투명한 유리구슬처럼 보이지만, 그렇게 쉽게 깨지진 않을 거야 (mingyu/eunha)**



 

Jung Eunha itu mungil sekali.

 

Saking mungilnya kadang pemuda kita suka berpikir kalau gadis itu bukan manusia, melainkan jelmaan peri. Anak perempuan itu juga punya pembawaan yang sangat tenang--nyaris ayu laksana seorang putri bangsawan pada era Joseon. Langkah yang terambil selalu hati-hati. Senyumnya manis. Bagaimana gadis Jung nampak tenggelam dalam jaketnya ketika membereskan bola basket di gym pun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Bibirnya yang akan tergigit tatkala sang dara tengah berpikir keras, bagaimana tatapan iris sewarna kopi nan cerah itu berbinar awas tiap kali mengawasi jalannya latihan dan mencatat progres dengan tekun pada kertas untuk diserahkan ke pelatih.

 

(Sangat mengesankan, bukan, betapa banyak hal yang mampu diperhatikan Kim Mingyu tiap kali pandangannya menangkap sosok sang manajer?)

 

Eunha baru beberapa minggu memegang jabatan secara resmi setelah direkrut oleh Sojung noona yang hendak lulus beberapa bulan lagi. Hal ini juga mengukuhkan fakta bahwa Mingyu adalah seorang pengamat ulung (atau pebasket yang kurang kerjaan) karena dalam jangka waktu sesingkat itu dirinya sudah punya banyak data tentang sosok mungil itu. Bahwa si gadis sekelas dengan Seokmin dan Yuna, bahwa Eunha selalu menggembungkan pipinya bak ikan buntal tiap kali kesal atau frustasi, bahwa gadis Jung adalah maniak makanan asam--detail-detail remeh seperti itu. Mingyu juga sadar kalau Eunha masih tidak terbiasa dengan bola nyasar, masih berjengit dan berdiri mematung karena takut tiap kali ada bola yang melayang kearah si gadis.

 

Itu alasan mengapa dia selalu berjaga di dekat pinggir lapangan tiap kali sesi _mock competition_ dimulai, berjaga kalau saja operan teman-teman seklub malah mengenai manajer baru mereka yang manis. Katakan saja ini sekedar itikad baik dari pemuda Kim supaya gadis Jung tidak jera dan mau menjadi manajer tetap kedepannya. Tapi, jika kau bertanya sungguh-sungguh atas alasan dibalik kebiasaan barunya, Mingyu hanya akan mengangkat bahu dan bilang kalau dia cuma ingin. Nyatanya? Ada dorongan untuk melindungi, jauh dalam hati, terhadap sosok Jung Eunha yang nampak serapuh boneka porselen.

 

 

 

(Jung Eunha tidak serapuh dugaan, ternyata.

 

“Hati-hati lain kali, Mingyu-ssi,” itu terucap dengan bibir mengerucut, sementara gadis dengan rambut tergerai itu mengompres benjol di kepala Mingyu. Raut mukanya khawatir, dengan alis bertaut dan tatapan cemas. Pemuda Kim baru saja melakukan manuver penyelamatan untuk menghindarkan Eunha dari hantaman bola basket saat latihan, yang membuahkannya memar cukup besar di dahi si anak laki-laki. Niatan Mingyu mulanya adalah menjadi ksatria dalam baju tempur mengilat untuk Eunha, namun ternyata gadis itulah yang kemudian menyeretnya ke bangku setelah Mingyu sempat hilang kesadaran selama beberapa detik. Katanya Eunha sudah berusaha memperingatkan, tapi Mingyu terlalu… (fokus? lupa?) _bodoh_ untuk mendengarkan. “Jaga kondisimu. Sebentar lagi pertandingan besar. Kita nggak bisa kehilangan salah satu pemain utama karena hal remeh macam ini, kan?”

 

Mingyu merengut. Protes terlisan dengan lancar, bak seorang bocah yang tengah merajuk. “Tapi kamu tadi--”

 

“ _Jangan._ ”

 

Ucapannya dipotong dengan tekanan yang makin kuat pada handuk yang mengompres dahi. Mingyu meringis dan Eunha menghela napas, pasrah.

 

“Aku nggak perlu kamu lindungi sebegitunya, tahu.” dari nada bicara yang digunakan si gadis, sepertinya Eunha tahu laku kurang mulus Mingyu selama ini. Bagaimana gadis Jung memutar bola mata membuat leher pemuda Kim terasa panas. Malu..? Senyum yang kemudian terpeta pada paras Eunha, tapinya, membuat Mingyu merasa kalau luka kecil seperti ini tidak jadi masalah besar. Terlebih dengan ucapan _terimakasih_ pelan yang disertai dengan pipi bersemu bak apel ranum, hmm, _sama sekali bukan masalah besar._ )


	2. dk/yuju: i adore you, enough to get dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuma Seokmin dan Yuna, juga jawaban yang kelewat keju soal kenapa Seokmin bisa sangat menyukai Yuna.

**아껴 널 아껴 널 현기증 날 정도로 (dk/yuju)**

 

“Yuna-ya!”

 

Ini pemandangan biasa di Seoul School of Performing Arts, tentang seorang pemuda dengan cengiran nan lebar menghampiri seorang gadis yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas. Tentang bagaimana senyum tertukar ketika anak laki-laki itu berhenti dan si anak perempuan mengeratkan dekapannya pada map berisi partitur lagu, tentang betapa mudahnya tangan ditawarkan dan gamitan bersambut sementara dua sejoli itu kemudian berjalan dengan riang menuju kantin untuk mengisi jam istirahat mereka.

 

Orang-orang akan menatap, heran atas mengapa bisa ada pasangan yang sebahagia Lee Seokmin dan Choi Yuna. Mereka yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan dua anak itu akan mendengar selinting obrolan yang seringan kapas, dipenuhi canda dan tawa juga lelucon garing. Melihat betapa mudah serta sederhananya ikatan yang menghubungkan pemuda Lee dan gadis Choi, mendapati iri mulai tumbuh di hati karena menginginkan hubungan yang serupa.

 

Jika ditanya mengapa Seokmin menyukai Yuna, yang mana hal itu masih sering ditanyakan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, maka Seokmin akan menjawab dengan cengiran lebar dan kalimat yang sudah dipastikan membuat pipi tirus gadis itu bersemu merah muda dan mendorong bahu si pacar karena malu.

  
  
_ “Kenapa Yuna, ya…? Gampang, kok. I adore her, enough to get dizzy.” _


	3. seungkwan/umji: from today, us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meminta izin dari Kwon Soonyoung untuk tidak siaran tidak pernah seribet ini.

**널 향한 설레임을 오늘부터 우리는 (seungkwan/umji; hs!au)**

 

“Hyung, sori yaaa hari ini aku gak bisa siaran…”

 

Boo Seungkwan berkata sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangan, gestur meminta maaf. Dihadapannya berdirilah Kwon Soonyoung yang tengah bersidekap--mata sipit kakak kelasnya itu menunjukkan kesan bahwa dirinya tengah tidak terkesan. Seungkwan tetap memasang cengiran, tapinya, karena inilah hal yang membantu ia bertahan hidup ditengah terpaan badai dunia sekolah yang berat: ketidaktahumaluannya.

 

“Kenapa deh,”  _ tuk, tuk;  _ Soonyoung mengetukkan ujung sepatu ke lantai, mata melirik jam tangan yang terikat di pergelangan tangan. Masih ada satu jam sampai klub mereka dijadwalkan untuk mulai mengudara. “Cepet kasih tau atau izin lo gak turun.”

 

Seungkwan menelan ludah. Gugup juga malu.

 

“Anu… um, aku ternyata sudah punya janji yang nggak bisa diganggu gugat dengan orang lain…?”

 

Soonyoung memicingkan mata. Menatap Seungkwan yang tengah memasang cengiran dengan kritis. Laku gugup seorang Boo Seungkwan masih asing baginya karena, bagi pemuda Kwon, adik kelasnya yang satu itu merupakan salah satu orang yang punya kepercayaan diri setinggi langit. Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat Seungkwan gentar atau tak yakin. Keyakinannya selalu membuat Soonyoung kagum sekaligus heran disaat yang bersamaan. Melihat si junior menggeliat dengan wajah memerah ketika bicara merupakan pengalaman baru bagi sang penyiar radio sekolah. Meski lucu, dia jadi penasaran (dan agak kesal) juga atas alasan yang bersangkutan.

 

“Janji sama siapa?” tanyanya. “Kalo ternyata janjinya gak penting gue--”

 

Mulanya Soonyoung mau bilang  _ bakal gue kasih lo ke Jihoon  _ karena… siapa sih yang tidak takut dengan si wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua band sekolah itu? Seungkwan, biar sering kali menggodai dan menjahili kakak kelasnya yang satu itu, tetap saja punya respek yang sangat besar pada Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung seringkali memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengancamnya. (Sekalian modus, kalau dari sisi pemuda Kwon, biar dia bisa menghampiri Jihoon-nya yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan-kegiatan organisasi. Jihoon belakangan memberlakukan ban agar Soonyoung tidak menganggunya. Soonyoung akan berusaha supaya Jihoon mau bertemu muka dengannya, hmm, habis kangen.)

 

Sayang, pertanyaannya keburu diputus oleh sosok lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, melongok ke ruang siaran dengan mata lebar dan pipi gembil yang manis seraya mengucapkan “Seungkwan sunbae?” dengan begitu hati-hati.

 

Perhatian kedua pemuda itu jelas teralih. Soonyoung mengerutkan dahi sementara wajah pemuda Boo nampak seratus kali lebih cerah setelah melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

 

“Yewon-ah!”

 

Seungkwan menghampiri si pendatang baru, membuka daun pintu lebih lebar supaya anak perempuan itu tidak perlu bersembunyi dibaliknya. Kwon Soonyoung memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri bagaimana adik kelasnya itu berinteraksi dengan si gadis, bagaimana wajah mereka berdua sama-sama bersemu tapi sentuhan yang kemudian tertukar nampak begitu alami, lalu tersadarlah si pemuda bermata sipit atas apa yang tengah disaksikannya sekarang ini. Bahwa dirinya tengah melihat juniornya sendiri bermesraan didepan mata, dan biarpun pasangan ini tidak semenyebalkan Seokmin dan Yuna dengan keceriaan mereka, tapi tetap saja Soonyoung kaget juga sebal.

 

KARENA ITU ARTINYA DIA JADI SATU-SATUNYA YANG BELUM PUNYA PACAR DARI  _ THE BROADCAST’S CLUB HOLY TRINITY _ .

 

“IZIN LO GAK BAKAL TURUN.”

 

Teriakan pemuda Kwon merusak suasana, membuat sepasang sejoli yang tengah bercengkrama itu menjengit otomat. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipi nan penuh itu digembungkan. Seungkwan mulai berpikir kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menarik Yewon kabur dari sini karena, uh-oh,  _ siaga satu--Kwon Soonyoung is sulking. _

 

“GAAAAAAAK.”

  
(Bisa dikatakan pada hari itu klub broadcast tidak melakukan siaran rutin, yang membuat banyak fans mereka kecewa, karena sang ketua alias Kwon Soonyoung tengah mengambek dan melakukan aksi boikot karena ditinggal rekan-rekan sejawatnya pacaran. Butuh seorang Lee Jihoon dan ancaman juga rengekan yang tak habis dari si rambut pirang bermata sipit pada sang wakil ketua OSIS untuk menenangkan tantrumnya, juga janji untuk kencan di akhir minggu agar Soonyoung berhenti merengek dan memotong suplai oksigen Jihoon lewat pelukan yang kelewat kencang.)


End file.
